ALICE
by peekaboo789
Summary: *Chp. 11 updated* Seven yrs ago Gozaboro Kaiba locked his most prized weapon of dustruction away in his basement thinking she would never be woken again, but seven yrs later his adoptive son Mokuba finds her and turns her back on. Slight MokubaxOCxKaiba
1. Prolouge

Note: This story is on my second account on quizilla

Note: This story is on my second account on quizilla. Take.A.Peek789

Don't believe me? Just message me on there.

Story Start

**7 yrs. Earlier**

During this time, Kaiba Corporation was a renowned company that built dangerous weapons and vehicles of war for varies countries deep in conflict with their neighbors. Every weapon they made was dangerous and effective in every way possible, but even some weapons are too dangerous for any human being to come in contact with, especially Kaiba Corp's latest experiment.

"Keep her in the basement..." Gozaboro Kaiba, the current leader of Kaiba corp. and father of two adoptive sons, said solemnly as he stared up at the disembodied girl. Wires and tubes ran from each limb like rivers of flashing light.

"B-But sir! We can't! She's too dangerous!" One of his workers spoke up while his fellow colleges just mumbled in disapproval. Gozaboro grumbled, looking back at the face of his experiment.

"This girl cost us 12,800,000 dollars, and you just expect me to throw it away!" He shouted, rubbing his temple in annoyance. He knew far too well how dangerous she was, and how much destruction she could cause if put in the wrong hands but he just couldn't do it. He didn't just invent this weapon he created it. He made every aspect of her personality and put it in a single disk that he held in his lab pocket. She wasn't just an experiment she was a daughter.

"What will we do with the Artificial Life form Intended for Calculation and Exploration?"

"I already told you...Keep A.L.I.C.E in the basement of Kaiba Corporation. She will not be woken up."

…

**Present**

"Did you get the new Kaiba Corp. game?"

"Yeah!"

Years have passed since Kaiba Corp's leader Gozaboro Kaiba committed suicide and his company went into the hands of his eldest son, Seto. And with this new power, Seto had changed the company from making weapons to making advanced inventions for the #1 card game in the world.

"Seto?" Mokuba, Kaiba's younger brother called out as he walked through the busy Corporation building with a smile plastered on his face. Many workers in lab coats walked by quickly, once or twice bumping into Mokuba as he made his way to the elevator.

"I'm sorry, Mokuba-sama, but your brother is in a meeting right now." Amy, Kaiba's game designer, called out from her desk with a sad look on her face. Kaiba was always busy since their father's death, and now that a Yugi Moto had beaten him he hadn't even had time for Mokuba.

"That's okay, Amy. I'll just explore the company." He sighed, trying to hide his loneliness. It wasn't that bad, considering there was many things in this large company building that he had yet to figure out. Last week he discovered a room full of discarded inventions from previous experiments.

"All right, just don't go in the basement! There could be rats!" Amy shouted as Mokuba ran inside the elevator.

_'Why does every one want me to stay out of the basement?'_ He wondered, looking at the button to the basement floor. He knew he wasn't supposed to go down there, but the curiosity finally took over. How big could those so-called rats be?

…

"Hello?" Mokuba peered through the basement door meekly, glancing from side to side as his hand felt for the light switch against the wet stonewall. "Ew..." He whispered, finally switching on the light. He gasped in amazement at all the forgotten wonders from the previous Kaiba Corp. days. He looked in wonder at all the various weapons and unfinished work left over from his father.

"Amazing!" He called out as he ran down the wooden stars. He began to look over each invention, trying not to touch or set off any of the weapons in fear that he would get seriously hurt or even killed depending on the invention. But what really caught his eye was a pod similar to what his brother used for virtual reality games. "Cool..." He whispered, walking towards the pod.

On the door was a small window clouded by age and cold air from the ventilation system. He felt a shiver run up his spine, but he brushed it off and stacked a couple of crates so he could look through. He wiped the glass with his sleeve and gasped at the sight of a young girl's face. She seemed only fifteen to sixteen years old and had long red hair that reached to her back. She was strapped to a seat with wires and various tubes extruded from her stomach and collarbone area.

Mokuba pressed his face further into the glass and gaped in aw before he saw a hand scanner of the side of the pod. He knew he wasn't supposed to touch things, but he couldn't help but place his hand onto the pad. It scanned his hand with ease as if it wasn't broken or anything.

"** Mokuba Kaiba, Access granted**" It stated. Mokuba fell from the crates as the door to the pod began to open and clouds of mist escaped from the door. Mokuba felt as if he was in an alien movie as the lights began to flash and spin on the pod.

"Ah!" He stated, scooting back as the pod pushed the girl forward along with the wall she was attached to. He head fell limp as she was moved about until she faced Mokuba. He gulped and looked at the girl in disbelief. What was she...?

"** Please insert Personality disk, please.**" The pod stated, making the girls collar bone slide skin away to reveal a small disk container. Mokuba looked around the room for a personality disk, but couldn't find one. He didn't even know what that was...

"I'm sorry...I lost it?" He stated, trying to see if that would have any effect. The disk slot closed up, and the room grew silent.

"** Switching to Default Mode"** Mokuba sat silently on the floor in wonder at what he had just discovered. He glanced up at the girl's face, and her eyes opened. A.L.I.C.E was born again...

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 1

Story Start

Story Start

**System Start: Default Mode Processing...20/100**

"Nuh..."

A chill ran up Mokuba's spine as he watched the girl open her eyes for the first time. She seemed disoriented and her eyes where fogged with wonder.

"H-Hello?" Mokuba's voice trembled in fear when he began to stand on his feet. The girl's eyes shifted to face him, they're dark brown color made him stare in wonder.

**Processing...50/100**

He ran quickly towards her, tugging at the straps that bound her arms and legs. The haze in her vision began to clear up, and she could feel the pressure on her arms and legs. Confused, she looked over at the child helping her out of this odd seat.

**Processing...90/100**

"I-I'm Mokuba." He stated, un-straping the red head's arms and tugging at her legs. His eyes avoided your bare body, and continued to focus on getting you out. "Whats your name...?"

**Processing...finished**

She stared in confusion and began to rack her brain for thoughts, answers to these questions that where also running through her own brain.

**File Scan: Empty**

"You don't know do you...?" He giggled, pulling the last straps free. She cupped her wrist, feeling the wires and tubes underneath her soft human skin. Mokuba grabbed the girl's hand softy and helped her to her feet. The wires and tubes extruding from the girl's body kept her connected to the pod.

"** Releasing: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1"**

**Psssst**

The wires released the girl quickly, making her stumble and trip to the floor on her side with a loud thump.

"Um... So your like a robot?" He asked, looking over the girl's body, but blushing slightly at her bare form. No one could blame him for his curiosity, he was a man after all. "But you look completely human."

"So I do..." The girl mumbled, looking over her own body.

"You can speak!" He exclaimed, helping her to her feet. She began to walk towards the door, stretching out her clenched muscles.

"Apparently." The girl mumbled, walking up the stairs and gripping the doorknob tightly.

"Wait you can't go! Not like that!" He pulled her arm forcefully, trying to keep this robot from leaving the basement in the state she was in. She stared down at him with confusion and a tad bit of annoyance.

"Why not?" She asked, turning the handle against his will.

"People don't go out completely naked! You'll get arrested and in trouble!" He yelled, trying to pull her down the steps once again. The Robot-girl sighed and let go of the doorknob.

"I guess I can wait."

…

Mokuba raced down the hallways with ease, dodging the workers like hurtles on a track. He made his way down the hallway to Amy's desk. Smiling happily at the thought of having his own robot. The one problem was, Kaiba couldn't find out about her.

"Am-Seto?" Mokuba stuttered, staring into the cold eyes of his brother, Seto. Kaiba closed his cell phone and sighed.

"What are you doing running through the halls like that? You know you're supposed to walk." Kaiba mumbled, shoving his cell phone into his pocket. Mokuba looked at his feet, trying to hide his nervousness. Kaiba wasn't supposed to be out of his meeting for another two hours.

"S-Sorry, bro. I just need to ask Amy something..."

….

The Robot-girl sat silently on the cold wet floor patiently, stretching her legs and saving all this new information into her system. She began to test each of her systems: Voice, hearing, sight, smell, taste, but touch seemed to be on the fritz considering that the fall from the pod scrapped up her knee. She poked the wound and didn't feel anything.

"This shouldn't affect me that much." She whispered, looking around the basement, inhaling each breath of wet and moist air deeply. "How long was I down here...?"

"Hey! Robo Girl! I brought you some cloths. Well, a coat!" Mokuba said as he burst through the basement door. He ran down the stair and handed her the white coat. She bean to read the nametag that said Amy, and slid it over her bare shoulders with ease. Her fingers fumbled to button it up, but she get half way there.

"Okay, now we can get out of here!"

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 2

Story Start

Story Start

**Domino City Secret Security Head Quarters**

"Nothing like a good cup of coffee..." John Mager said as he inhaled the delicious fumes of his morning cup of coffee. As head of the Security force he was to stay up late at night and couldn't leave the watch room for hours on end, so every morning he pumped up his day with a quick cup 'o joe. "Tastes even better than it smells." He sighed as he walked up to the security base door. He placed his hand on the scanner, gaining access to this high tech room.

"Good morning, Sir!" David, his newest lackey, cooed happily as he pulled out his bosses seat. Obviously he was trying to butter John up in hopes that he would get on the big man's good side, and maybe the new promotion.

"Good morning, Dave, how the wife and kids." He asked, looking over his screen. Right now he had to focus like he did everyday for the past seven years on one of the most potentially hazardous place, Kaiba Corp. Ever since that day, he had been assigned to watch this place in case _she_ every turned on. No one else in the force knew about _her_.

"S-Sir! We're getting some interference from Kaiba Corp!" Sanderson called out from his desk, gaining John's attention. He looked over his lackey's head over at the screen and his eyes grew wide.

"Dammit, this is just what we feared..." John mumbled, looking over the screen even more. "Auron, I'll need you now...Some one contact Auron James Pen."

…

"So this is Kaiba Corp..." The Robo-girl mumbled, looking over the surroundings that once held her here without even knowing. She didn't know that so many people and technology was right above her very head.

"Yup, my brother runs this Company. It used to make weapons, but now it makes games! Its awesome." Mokuba chanted, smiling largely as he rotted down the hallway next to the girl. She sighed and smiled at this boy's happiness, surprising even her self. "Well, I guess I'm going to have to name you since you don't have a name, huh?" He asked looking up at the girl's calm face. It never dawned on her that she needed a title.

"Why?" She asked, not sure why she needed a name. Mokuba seemed shocked at this and stopped.

"Because, how would any of us know how to get your attention? And how could you sign up for stuff?" She shrugged and nodded in slight agreement. Mokuba seemed right about that. The girl began to continue to walk down the hallway.

"I guess so."

"Cool!" Mokuba stopped her from walking and observed her body from head to toe. She felt a weird feeling in her gut that made her want to slap the boy.

"What are you doing...?" The Robo-girl asked, feeling the side of her eye twitch. He grinned deviously and nodded.

"I'm thinking of a name for you! Names usually come from traits and stuff." He stated, looking over her again. "Hm...You seem very elegant and pose, but you've also got big boobs so it sort of throws the elegance off."

"Why you little..." She mumbled, resisting the urge to hit him even harder than She was planning on.

"I know! Arisu!"

"Arisu...?" She asked, not sure what that meant. He smiled happily, and clapped his hands.

"Yeah! It means noble! Like a princess!"

Arisu glanced down at the boy, too stunned to think. For some reason, after hearing her name she felt...good. Like some void was filled in, in her system.

Saving File…

"So, _Arisu_, how does it feel to have a name?"

"I like it."

…

"So, what do you want me to do again?" Auron asked, running his hand through his green hair. John rubbed his temple in annoyance.

"I need you to deactivate A.L.I.C.E." John sighed, biting his lip. Now that A.L.I.C.E. was awake again, the whole world would be in peril once again. Auron sighed, slightly irritated at the fact he was called to this place.

"Sigh...why can't you get someone else to do this? I'm a body guard for god's sake...not a fricken Agent." Auron sighed again, holding the edge of his specially made sword he brought with him on every job called upon. John placed his hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Who will you guard if there is no world? And besides, Seto Kaiba is holding a Dueling tournament soon and knowing A.L.I.C.E... She'll be there."

…

"Its, amazing..." Arisu mumbled, staring out at the lights glowing in the night sky. Her eyes followed flashing cars as they passed by and ignored the honks and whistles. Mokuba held his arms tightly to his chest, shivering slightly as a gust of wind blew by. She looked down at the boy and felt sorry for him since she herself could not feel the cold.

"Are you all right?" Arisu asked, placing her slightly chilled hand on his shoulder. He shuddered and nodded.

"Yeah, just a little cold. Arent you?" He asked, jumping from one foot to the other to get the warm from leaving.

"No, not really..."

"Well, lets stop blabbering and get you to a hotel!" Mokuba said, taking out his cell phone. He flipped it open to reveal a picture of an old man. "Hey, Jenkins, I need you to drive over here right now!"

_"Right away, Mokuba-sama._"

"How did the man get into that tiny little thing?" She asked, poking at the cell phone screen. Mokuba giggled, patting her hand.

"He didn't get in it, its a picture!"

"Oh..." To be continued...


	4. Chapter 3

Story Start

Story Start

"This is so stupid! '_You've gotta deactivate A.L.I.C.E.'_ Meh...I hate this! Oop, there I go, talking to my self again..." Auron sighed as he walked from his car to the front of Kaiba Corp. Building. He looked up at the skyscraper and frowned, normally he liked his normal job but this one was just too...shady.

He was too busy talking to himself to notice that Mokuba Kaiba, Seto Kaiba's younger brother, was standing outside with a young girl maybe a couple years younger than Auron himself. He stopped and took a double take as he watched them get into a limousine. _'Who was that...?'_

…

"Hey, Arisu, would you like a drink?" Mokuba asked as he fumbled through the cooler in the middle of the roomy car. "We have Soda, Water, or...beer?"

"I'll have a soda..." Arisu said while staring out the limo window, not sure what the heck a soda was, but that didn't stop her from drinking it anyway. Mokuba handed her the soda and opened his own.

"My brother's going to start a Dueling tournament!" Mokuba exclaimed, taking a sip of his own soda. Arisu took a sip of her own and let the bubbling goodness make its way down her bionical throat and into her stomach. It was the first time she had soda, and she liked it.

"Dueling tournament?" She stated, chugging the last bit of soda down her throat. She groaned when the last drop hit her tongue.

"Yeah, Its going to be called _Battle City_ Tournament where who ever wins gets the loser's best card! My bro is going to win for sure, he's got one of the strongest cards there!" Mokuba tossed his empty soda can in the trash, grinning largely and shrugging his shoulders. "He's got a god card!"

"Good for him...can I have another Soda, please!" Arisu asked, jumping up and down in her seat from a sudden burst of energy. Mokuba twitched slightly at her excitedness, considering She was pretty much calm up until now.

"Umm...I don't know, you seem pretty hyper."

"Gimme gimme gimme!"

"No!"

"Um...Mokuba-sama, we're at the hotel."

…

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Mokuba asked, looking at his Robo-girl with a worried face. She looked up at him and smiled, laying down on the hotel bed big enough for one person. He smiled too, and tossed her a leather wallet. Arisu eyed him and picked it up, noticing it was empty, except for a couple of credit cards.

"My brother gave me some credit cards. I barely use them, so you can have them. Just don't max them out 'kay?" He laughed, lying on the bed next to her and blushing slightly. "You should go buy some cloths soon. I think Amy wouldn't be to happy to know I gave her coat to a robot." He hugged her tightly around the waist, a couple of tears dotted at the end of his eyes.

"I'll be fine, just go on ahead and go get some cloths tomorrow. Here..." Arisu began to unbutton the coat to give back to Mokuba, but he stopped her while blushing madly. Her innocence was killing him…

"G-Give it back to me when you've got real cloths!"

"O-Okay..?"

…

"Body Guard? Like I need one..." Seto glared angrily at Auron as he inspected every aspect of the eighteen-year-old boy. Being seventeen, Kaiba felt a bit...odd having a bodyguard one year older than himself.

"Well, _sir_, since you are holding a tournament where you hold a very rare card you could be a target for treats and stuff." Auron stated, trying to act even more grown up that he looked. Kaiba thought about it for a moment, and sighed.

"All right...just, don't come in my room or anything..."

"I won't, Sir!"

"And don't touch Mokuba."

"Why the hell would I?!"

…

"Uh..." Arisu stared down at the sizes on the tag of a long sleeved shirt that was hanging on a shelf inside Domino City Mall. She was so very confused at what these symbols and signs ment, and she could take much more of this. The cashiers and helpers had pretty much given up on the poor robot. She reached into her pocket and glanced at the credit cards Mokuba had given her the night before. "I can't max out Max out? What the hell does that mean..."

"Um, do you need help?" A girl with bright blue eyes and short brown hair asked, looking over the tags on the same type if shirt Arisu was looking at. Only the one she was looking at was green and Arisu's was white. She nodded reluctantly, taking the shirt off the rack.

"Uh...what are these?" Arisu asked, giving the brunette a chance to look at the sizes. She giggled and pointed to the _Small_ word.

"I think you'd be a small, although with that bust, you might just be a medium. I'm Tea Gardner, what's your name?" Tea asked, holding her hand out for Arisu to take. She shook her hand uncertainly, holding the shirt close to her chest.

"I'm Arisu...I'm shopping for cloths!" She stated quite proudly, tugging on her coat. It was now smudged and stained from its original white color to a hazy brown where Arisu's rear was since she had sat on the ground a couple of times.

"So am I! I'm looking for a couple of cute shirts so I can impress my friends." She said, copying the robots proud stance. Arisu felt her stomach jump happily, like the time she met Mokuba, even though she didn't show it. She liked this girl.

"Friends?" She asked, taking out some more shirts that said _small_. Tea giggled.

"Yup, I've got a couple of friends. Yugi, Joey, and Tristan...I could go on. Who are you're friends." She asked, looking at the pile of same color long sleeved shirts hanging over your arm. Arisu didn't know what to say, since she didn't really know what _friends_ where.

_'I bet I could tap into the search system here.'_ She thought, focusing on the computer at the counter.

**Searching: Friends... A person whom one knows, likes, and trusts**

"Mokuba, the cab driver, Amy, and...Tea." She said, smiling happily at her new friend. Tea was taken a back slightly, but smiled back at this odd girl.

"Cool, friends?"

"Friends."

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 4

Story Start

Story Start

"So...what do I do now?" Arisu asked the cashier, who was hidden behind the pile of same color shirts and pants that she had tossed up. Tea stood behind her in line, feeling pity for the cashier that had to scan each and every one of the shirts.

"Um, Arisu? Why don't you just buy one shirt of every color instead of fifty billion of the same?" Tea asked, holding in her laughter. Arisu glanced at her and thought about it for a moment.

"It would be much easier to carry..." She mumbled, looking over the pile of cloths and then back at the simple seven colors they gave her.

"And I think you might max out your credit card with all these."

"Max out?! Oh no! I can't max out! I promise Mokuba I-"

"Mokuba? As in Mokuba Kaiba?" Tea asked, shifting her bags of cloths from one arm to the other. The robo-girl nodded, feeling guilt and anger at her self for trying to buy so many cloths with out thinking of her precious friend.

"Yes..." She sniffled, wiping the artificial tears from the corner of her eyes. Tea frowned and patted her shoulder lovingly.

"Don't worry, I think I have a way of preventing you from over using the card since you haven't bought any of these yet." Tea picked up the heavy pile of cloths and began to put them back on the shelves, making Arisu mortified yet happy. She picked out couple of shirts from each color and a couple of blue jeans and smiled. "There, now you can have one color for each day."

"Thank you!" Arisu sang happily, throwing the pile on the cashier desk. The cashier sighed and ran the credit card through the machine.

"Thank you for coming and please never come back again..."

…

After buying Arisu's new shirts and jeans, along with various clothing pieces and shoes, Tea and herself had decided to go get something to eat in the food court since Tea was hungry. Arisu, being a cyborg like creature, wasn't hungry, but she decided to stay and not to leave her new friend.

"I called my friends about an hour ago to meet us here at the mall, so they should be here soon. You're not from around here are you? Are you from America or Europe?" Tea said in between bites of her chicken wrap. Arisu stared at her burger wrapper and thought about it for some time. For some reason, she felt like she couldn't tell Tea about her current situation. She nodded slowly and took another bite of her French fries, deciding to go along with this story.

"Hey ladies, may I interest you two to a couple of dates with us?" A group of young men around Arisu and Tea's age asked, smiling largely with their eyes hidden from sunglasses. Tea sighed in annoyance at the men and swatted her hand at one of the boys.

"Go away, I'm not here to be bugged." She sneered, taking a small fry from Arisu's large box. One of the boys laid his hand Arisu's shoulder and grinned.

"What about you? Would you like a date?" He asked smoothly. Arisu stared at him for a moment, and didn't know what to say since she didn't know what a _date_ was. So, once again she decided to hack into the system and search up _date_.

**Searching: Date...an edible fruit grown on trees. May also speed up digestive system **

"No thank you, I just ate." She stated, taking a sip from her soda and holding back her bursts of energy. The boy sighed and motioned his lackeys to fallow.

"C'mon boys...lets go." They whined, but reluctantly followed. Tea giggled, and gave her thumbs up. Arisu smiled and did the same.

"Tea!"

"Hey!" Tea called out to a group of boys around her age. "Those are my friends, Arisu!" She sang happily, waving the boys to come over. Arisu was very confused at how she didn't want those other boys to be there, and yet these ones where okay.

"Hey, whose your friend?" A sandy blonde haired one asked, Leaning over the table and grinning stupidly. Arisu continued to sip her soda and stare. Tea growled and punched the back of his head angrily.

"Joey! You idiot! We just got rid of some punks trying to have dates with us!" Tea yelled as the blonde rubbed his head.

"S-Sorry…"

"Hi." The smallest one with odd colored hair waved along with the brunette. "I'm Yugi and this is Tristan."

"I'm Arisu." She said, setting down her now empty soda on the table. She copied Tea's action of holding her hand out for a handshake. She glanced at the main clock and picked up her bags. "I'm sorry, I've to go…"

"Aw, really? I thought we could hang out!" Tea groaned, picking up her own bags. "Well, any way, my number is 678-876-9876." (Purely random numbers. Plz do not try to call these numbers) Tea said, taking out a sheet of paper.

"Don't worry, I won't forget!"

Saving file…Tea's number

…

"Arisu?"

Mokuba called out as he pounded slightly on his robots hotel room. He glanced down at the group of credit cards in his hands and groaned. Apparently he had given Arisu his brother's credit cards instead of his own.

"Man, Seto's going to find out about this…and he won't be happy…Oh please Arisu, I hope you didn't buy anything! Open up!"

"Mokuba?" Arisu said in a confused tone as she set her bags down in the middle of the hallway. She glanced over at Mokuba as he quickly ran over into a tight hug. "What's wrong?" She asked, patting his head lovingly. Mokuba sniffled and wiped his eyes.

"I gave you Seto's cards…"

"Whose?"

…

Seto Kaiba sat at his desk solemnly in his stepfather's large and puffy leather chair, working on paying the bills that came with running a multimillion-dollar company. Not to mention his thoughts where trailed on where Mokuba had been since yesterday. He had heard from Amy that he came to see him, but he disappeared after his encounter with him in the hallway.

'_He acted so strange…'_Kaiba thought, tossing a bill across his large desk. 'It seemed like he was hiding something…' He brushed off this feeling and rubbed his temples as he grabbed his latest bill to be paid.

"Wait a minute…?" He growled, looking down at a bill from his own credit card. "Seven shirts and pairs of women's jeans? I didn't buy this…?" He glanced down at the name signed on the receipts. _Mokuba…_

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 5

Story Start

**"Mokuba…"**

Seto Kaiba stomped angrily down the hallway of Kaiba Corp. after finding out that his own little brother had taken his credit cards and had apparently bought some women's clothing from the mall about a day or two ago. Now, in Kaiba's mind, three things could have happened:

Mokuba had become a transvestite at the age of thirteen and was too afraid to tell his brother.

Some strange woman had persuaded or kidnapped Mokuba and forced him to buy stuff for her with Kaiba's credit cards

Or, Mokuba has a secret girlfriend that he has been hiding from Kaiba.

"Please let it be the girlfriend…" Kaiba grumbled, ignoring his workers attempts at talking with him about company issues. Amy, one of Mokuba's closest friends here in the company, caught Kaiba's eye when he noticed that she was not wearing her lab coat that he specifically said to wear every single day of the week. Now, this would normally not bother Kaiba as much and he would probably let her get away with it for one day…but after his credit card incident, she was the only known woman that Mokuba had any real contact with. That he knew anyway.

"Where's Mokuba." He demanded, slamming his hand on Amy's desk and scaring the living day lights out of her and the other co-workers. Amy smiled nervously and began to pick up the scattered pieces of paper she had dropped in the process of being scared. She cleared her throat and looked up at the twisted face of her boss.

"W-What sir…?" Her voice cracked, and she knew that her attempt at being brave failed. Kaiba let out a long harsh sigh and rubbed his temples.

"Where. Is. Mo-ku-ba?" Kaiba said much slower now, trying to get a more comfortable feel from the woman. Amy was a bit calmer now and less disturbed, but she wasn't sure what he was talking about. The last time she had seen Mokuba was when he asked for her coat for some special project or something. In fact, she had yet to get her coat back.

"Uh," She began, clearing her throat. "The last time I saw Mokuba-sama was when he was leaving the company with one of our co-workers." She said, thinking back to the time she saw Mokuba leaving.

…

_"Its so cold now!" Amy said, rubbing her now bare arms since she had given Mokuba her lab coat for his school project. She sighed angrily and frowned. "No use complaining! I've got to get this work done!" She said proudly as she typed frantically on Kaiba Corp's newest game._

_A few minutes passed and she was just about done with the main details on one of the main characters when she noticed a familiar person with a not so familiar co-worker._

_"Mokuba-sama?" She mumbled, glancing over at the older woman fallowing him. She was about 5'6" with red hair and chocolate brown eyes, but even though she looked like any other woman, she sent a small shiver up Amy's spine. "I haven't seen her before, and I didn't know that Kaiba Corp was hiring so recently…?" She whispered, attempting to catch a glance at the woman's name on the lab coat. Sadly, she was too far away and the name was a blur._

_"Odd…why does that coat seems familiar?"_

…

"Really? What did this woman look like?" Kaiba asked, looking into Amy's light blue eyes. Amy felt herself blush at the icy blue eyes locking her own. Even though her boss was very cold, he was totally hansom.

"Uh, she had red hair…and brown eyes." She stuttered, feeling steam come off her face. Kaiba nodded, almost oblivious to Amy's blush, grabbed his suitcase and headed out the door. Right as he was about to step out his bodyguard, Auron, had just made it out of the elevator shaft with a very pissed off look.

"Kaiba-sama!" He yelled, catching up to his boss angrily. She quickly whipped off his frown and smiled. "Please don't leave the room unless you tell me."

"Some body guard you are…leaving in the line of duty."

"I had to take a piss!"

…

"Please explain again…?" Arisu asked as she sat with the crying Mokuba on her hotel bed. Mokuba hadn't stopped crying and mumbling something about a person named "Seto" in-between sobs and hiccups. Arisu wasn't quite sure what to do considering she was a robot being and only really acted upon reason. Some times she would have humanly outburst and emotions just like the time at the mall with Tea, but that was purely based on her scans. She acted certain ways by the energies exerted by the human being around her.

"I…I…I thought a had taken my own wallet, but me and Seto have the same wallet and I took his! And now he's going to ground me or worse, kill me!" Mokuba sobbed, covering his face with his hands. Arisu sighed and handed him the credit cards from her pocket.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered, wrapping her arms around the small child. Mokuba smiled slightly and hugged her back, looking at the small wound on her knee.

"No, its okay. I'll just have to pay Seto back…if he's not as pissed as he should be…" Mokuba laughed slightly, trying to cheer himself up. His cell phone vibrated in his pocket and his face changed drastically. He looked at the numbers and gulped… "Its Seto.." He mumbled before flipping opens the phone and getting ready to bear the yelling. Arisu was very curious at who this 'Seto' Character was.

"H-Hey Bro…? Where are you?" Mokuba asked, looking at the video camera of his older brother on his cell phone. Something about the background seemed oddly familiar.

_"Outside your hotel room…"_ Kaiba growled, slamming open the hotel door and staring straight at Arisu with a questionable look. Now what had been going on between Mokuba and Arisu was very innocent and friendly, but in the eyes of an outraged older and overly protective brother, this looked very and almost too scandalous. Arisu, in Amy's lab coat with nothing underneath yet because she had just bought her cloths and had yet a chance to change, sat on a queen-sized bed with her arms wrapped around the shoulders of Kaiba's thirteen year old brother who was almost too comfortable around her.

"S-Seto!" Mokuba exclaimed, almost too shocked to see his older brother in the doorway. Seto didn't say a word, stomping angrily over to his younger brother and yanking the robot off Mokuba harshly. Arisu slid off the bed and slammed hardly on the ground, her head hitting the corner of the dresser. "Arisu!" Mokuba exclaimed, trying to break out of Seto's grip to check and see if his robot was not broken.

"What the hell, Mokuba!" He growled, gripping his brother's wrist tighter now. "First you disappear, then you steal my credit cards and for what, to hire some, some…prostitute?!" Seto didn't even try and censor his words in front of his brother. Auron had just come in the door and was watching the whole scene, he walked around his boss and put his fingers on the unconscious Arisu's neck to check for a pulse, but instead got some odd clicking motion as she began to stir.

"Are you all right miss?" Auron whispered, trying to ignore the yelling between the two brothers.

**Defense Mode…Off…Switching to attack…**

Arisu slid to her knees slowly, her head hanging down and facing the ground as her artificial veins throbbed and began to clench her first. Her normal Chocolate brown eyes where now a very dark black and barley let the light pass through. Auron's fist tightened on the handle of his sword.

'What the hell…?' He thought, getting into a slight fighting stance. Arisu was now on her feet and staring straight into the cold eyes of Seto Kaiba. Her first clenched as the upper arm, covered by the sleeve of the lab coat, slid its skin away to reveille what seemed to be a type of gun. But since the sleeve was covering it, no one but herself knew it was there. Mokuba stopped yelling at his brother and was now glancing from Kaiba to Arisu with worry; his brother was just standing there with a small smirk tugging to his lips. Little did he know just what had awakened for a glimpse in seven years…

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 6

Story Start

Story Start

**Attack Mode…On**

Arisu stood silently with an unreadable look on her face, the gun on her right wrist still hidden by the lab coat sleeve. The room was oddly silent as each person stood watching the red head in confusion. Mokuba was breathing heavily as his brother held his wrist tightly. Auron, still gripping his sword, had slid his sword halfway out by now but was hesitant on taking it completely out in fear of hurting just another angered woman. After all, no lady likes being called a prostitute and the bump to the head didn't help at all.

"M-Miss…?" Auron began, but trailed off as her dark eyes followed from his face back to Mokuba's figure. By now the neighbor's must have complained about the yelling because the landlord of the hotel had now been standing at the doorway, but dared not to inter fear.

"Lets go, Mokuba…" Kaiba muttered, pushing his brother out the door against his will. Arisu raised her arm in a gun like fashion and pointed it straight at Seto Kaiba. Mokuba, seizing a chance to break free, raced over to Arisu and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Arisu, I'll come see you tomorrow!" Mokuba stated, burying his face closer into her waist. She immediately gripped her head and began to sway slightly from side to side, trying to keep her balance.

**Switching to Default Mode…**

"Like hell you will, Kid." The landlord said, butting into the conversation. "You punks have caused too much trouble! Leave now, or I'm calling the cops!"

"M-Mokuba…?" Arisu mumbled, her black eyes switching back to their normal brown. She couldn't remember much of what happened except for when she got thrown on the floor, maybe she had a glitch in her system? Auron growled and reached over to feel her fore head.

"Damn…this girl's sick! She's got a fever!" Auron said, looking over at his pissed off boss. Kaiba shrugged uncaringly and grabbed Mokuba.

"Like I care, lets gets go."

"Seto…please, let Arisu come home with us!"

"M-Moku…ba…"

**Switching to Sleep Mode**

…

"Seto's such a jerk sometimes!" Mokuba mumbled angrily through clenched teeth as he sat on the floor next to the guest bed where Arisu slept, playing his Kaiba Corp. handheld video game as waited for her to wake up. He growled as he missed a jump and died on his last life. Ever since the incident at the hotel room, Mokuba hadn't been able to focus at all. "Stupid game!"

Mokuba grumbled as he chucked the game across the floor and stood up to peek over the side of the bed to see if Arisu had woken up yet. He slowly reached over the edge and poked her cheek repeatedly. But still, nothing. She had been sleeping for quite some time, and for a robot, that wasn't quite normal.

"Maybe…I have to restart her? Like Seto's laptop when I accidentally dropped it on the floor."

"Like what?" Kaiba said, slightly startled at the fact that Mokuba had even touched his laptop, let alone drop it. Mokuba jumped at his brother's cold tone and rubbed his head nervously as he turned to face the brunette. Kaiba let out a long and low growl, but ignored his brother's suspicious look and walked over to the sleeping robot. "What are you talking about…?"

"My game! Seto, I broke my game! Aha…" Mokuba stuttered, picking up the game he chucked across the floor. Seto glanced at him from the corner of his eye, but said nothing.

"Mokuba…go eat dinner. It waiting on the table for you. I'm going to have a talk with this girl."

"But.."

"Go."

Mokuba frowned, but did as his brother told him to, and walked briskly to the beginning of the stair steps. He took one last glance at his brother, and then Arisu, but hesitantly ran down the stairs. Seto sighed and looked down at the girl…

…

_Gozaboro Kaiba sighed as he took a long sip from his wine glass as he stood out side on his special hotel balcony. He glanced down at the rising amounts of smoke coming from the various areas of the city below him. A small smirk came to his lips as he took yet another sips from his now half empty wine glass. He sighed again and set down the glass as he heard the glass door slide open._

_"Glad you could make it." He said, taking in a deep breath of smoke from an early explosion below him. "I love to be here to watch my babies be in use."_

_"Good for you." The voice said dully as she picked up Gozaboro's wine glass and ran her finger across the top, making a rather sweet and strong ringing noise. He chuckled and turned to face the red head with a smile on his devious face._

_"Now, Alice, don't be so harsh. Relax a little, you're mission was wonderful!" He stated, placing a hand on her shoulder slightly. Alice glanced down at his hand, but looked back at his face. He motioned for her to say something, but she just stared. "…Alice, you need to lighten up."_

_"I bneed/b to know what my next mission is…" She said as her black eyes trailed to the smoke and fire below. A smirk showed on her face. She was a weapon after all._

_"Well, I'm debating this one…" He began, fumbling through his brief case. He found a file and opened it, dropping a picture of two small boys. Alice picked the picture up and glanced over the boy. "Oh, those are my son's, Seto and Mokuba."_

_"…"_

_"Alice…I'm not angry at what you did to Noah…It was just an act of jealousy." He said, the crack in his voice barley covered up. Alice held out the photo to Gozaboro, her eyes staring straight through his soul. "Now, about that mission…"_

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 7

Story Start

Note: I'm kind of stuck…should Arisu be paired up with Mokuba or Seto? Please tell me whom you guys would like!

Sleep Mode…Off

Arisu felt her systems begin to churn and tick as she began to awake from her recovery sleep mode scan. That blow to the head short-circuited her systems, and she couldn't even recall that moment after being slammed to the ground hard by Seto Kaiba. She opened her eyes slowly and watched the green computer screen flash and bring things in view. Arisu stared silently at the ceiling, not quite sure what to make of the extremely white room that began to cause her eyes a slight bit of pain as she stared at it.

"Hello?" She called out as she sat up in bed and tossed her heavy legs over the side of the 'sky scraper bed'. She stood silent for a good five minutes, but decided to move along and explore this clean house since no one seemed to be home. "First, I think I should find some more…decent cloths." She mumbled, opening and rummaging through the cupboard in the side of the room. Surprisingly, all of her close she had bought with Kaiba's credit cards where all in there and ready to go.

_'Perfect.'_ Arisu thought as she began to pull up her blue jeans and slide on her green shirt. She sighed and rubbed the back off her head, which oddly enough, had a slight bump to it. Something must have popped out of place…

"You're awake!"

Arisu turned to the door to see Mokuba standing in shock with a busted up handheld game in his hands. She smiled and walked over, patting his head lovingly.

"I believe so. How long was I unconscious?" She asked, looking the clock hanging on the wall. Mokuba hugged Arisu tightly around the waist and burrowed his face in her stomach.

"For almost two days! I was so worried! I thought Seto broke you!" He muffled, looking back at the doorway with a giant frown on his face. "He was supposed to have a talk with you earlier, but you were sleeping and I guess he got bored. Even though he hates to admit it…he's got the attention span of a mouse on drugs."

"Hah, really? Well, what happened after I fell?" Arisu asked, rubbing the bump on her head. Mokuba looked up at her slightly confused, his arms still wrapped around her tightly. "What?"

"Don't you remember? You were awake after you fell, although you did look a tad bit…how should I put this…pissed off?" He asked as he stood on the tip of his toes to feel the bump on Arisu's head. She frowned and began to scan her current memories. Why would Mokuba lie to her?

System Scan…Seto Kaiba…fall…empty…white room.

"I don't remember anything." She mumbled, a bit worried now that Mokuba had old her that she was awake. "Why can't I remember?"

"Maybe it's that bump on your head?" Mokuba thought for a second as he rested his chin in his hand. "…Or maybe you're memory got wiped or something. Like the time I brought my laptop near a magnate and the whole thing got wiped." Mokuba stated, poking her head repeatedly.

"True, but who had a magnate in that room?"

To be continued….

(Sorry its kind of…short? Eh heh…heh…)


	9. Chapter 8

Note: Sorry its short again...I'm starting to lose insperation! Ahhh nooo!

Story Start

"C'mon! Lets eat some dinner!"

Mokuba laughed happily as he raced to the dinning room with glee, pulling out a dinning chair out for Arisu and bowed politely. She smiled slightly and sighed, patting the thirteen-year-old's head as she sat down in the surprisingly comfy wooden chair. Mokuba pulled up a chair across from her, his smile growing greatly. The dinning room was even bigger than the white room before, in fact it was more like a ballroom. Arisu felt that this was not something to ignore, so she secretly took pictures with her vision as she scanned the room.

"So, what do you like to eat?" Mokuba asked, snapping the robot-girl out of her picture taking. She put a finger to her lip and thought about it, since she had not really eaten that many things in her short life.

"Hmm…. I don't exactly know. What do you prefer?" She answered, taking a silent picture of Mokuba's smiling face. He lit up even more at this and rang a tiny bell that was in the center of the table, an older woman with a formal maid outfit that reached her knees walked out from the kitchen with a smile.

"How may I serve you tonight, Mokuba-sama?" The old woman asked, glancing at Arisu who was resting her head on her hands. She obviously wasn't sure of to make the situation, but Mokuba didn't seem to feel this heavy and curious atmosphere.

"May we have some pizza? Or spaghetti?" He said, glancing over at Arisu. She shrugged and nodded.

"All right, it'll be out in a couple minutes." The older woman said as she bowed and scurried off to the kitchen. Arisu's eyes followed the woman for a while, but then turned they're attention back to Mokuba.

"It's so much nicer having company for dinner." He began, poking the table and resting his chin in his hand. "Seto is never home anymore, so I always have dinner by myself."

"Must be lonely…" Arisu replied, looking t the giant room again. With out anyone here at this time of day it must seem very scary and lonely. "How did you manage to put up with it?" She asked, questioning her own sanity in a situation like that.

"Well, Sometimes Seto comes home. But now I don't have to be lonely anymore now that I've got you!" He stated, un rolling his napkin as the older woman walked through the door and set out two plates of spaghetti. Arisu nodded thanks and began to eat.

"So-"

"Mokuba."

The door to the dinning room open to revile a normally cold Seto Kaiba, briefcase in hand and laptop in the other. He set his eyes on Arisu and sat down next to Mokuba, setting up his laptop, but still not taking his gaze off the girl.

"Seto! You're home today?" Mokuba stuttered slightly. It almost seemed like he didn't want his brother to come home tonight. Kaiba nodded and began to type.

"So I see you're friend is awake…" He mumbled, looking down at the food, but turning his attention back to his work. "I just came home to make sure she didn't steal anything again."

"I didn't steal anything." Arisu said bluntly, not caring what authority Kaiba had over her. He stopped and shut his laptop with a slight irate force.

"What?" He asked harshly, not liking the fact that Arisu had just questioned his authority and could be giving Mokuba ideas to do other bad things.

"I did not steal anything." Arisu stated again, taking another bite of her spaghetti. This was going to be one heck of a night.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 9

Note: sorry its taking so long…I'm just worried on how the stories going. I'm running out of ideas, and fast!

Story Start

Arisu felt a small smirk twitch on the edge of her robotic, and sauce covered, mouth as she stared up at the now seriously annoyed Seto Kaiba. Mokuba had now hid under the table, covering his ears and preparing himself for the all out war ready to begin. No one, and I mean no one, ever talks back to Seto Kaiba. The tall man slammed his hand on the table, his eyes even colder then before.

"Don't lie, you dumb broad." He stated, definitely meaning every word that dripped out of his mouth. Poor Mokuba wished he could right the wrong that was his fault, but he knew better than to just barge in while his bro was in evil mode…more so. Arisu rested her head in one hand and whipped her mouth. She had been pretty bored the past couple of hours, and this was just the thing to fix that.

"Broad? Is that the best thing you could think of?" She stated, standing to her feet and facing Kaiba; her face inches from his. "And besides, I'm telling the truth." She said, leaning against the table. Kaiba snarled and clenched his fist.

"Yeah right, like I'm supposed to believe that Mokuba handed my credit cards to some girl he picked up off the street? How do I know that you and you're little whore friends didn't just steal it from him." Kaiba said, hitting a small soft spot in Arisu.

"My friends are not whores. And besides, that would make Mokuba a whore too!"

"Mokuba is not you're friend! You're using him!"

"I would never hurt him! You bastard!"

"Shut it wench!"

"That's it!" Arisu reached over to her plate and grabbed a handful of spaghetti, thrusting it into Kaiba's face with a devious smile. He took a step back and wiped the food off of his face, tossing it slightly in the air as he chucked it at the robot girl's face. She screamed slightly and began throwing more of the food, not knowing that Mokuba was making his escape from the food fight.

"I got to get outta here!" Mokuba cried as he raced past the unsuspecting maid who was carrying more spaghetti for Kaiba. She gave Mokuba a puzzled look, but walked into the dinning room.

"Kaiba-sama, I- AH!"

"Beat it lady, this is our fight!"

…..

"I am completely ashamed at you two! You're young adults! Not small children!" Jeeves, Kaiba's butler said with a stern look on his face as he stared down at the two red stained and noodle covered teens. Arisu refused to make eye contact with any of them since she should have been the winner, but instead was held back by the cleaning crew. Seto, who was also held back by the crew, was wiping his face to get most of the sauce out of his now red-brown hair. "Kaiba-sama, what would you're father think of this?"

"Who gives a damn about my father?! That bastard died a long time ago." Kaiba spat back, standing up from the chair he was in and walking down the hall to the stairs. "I'm taking a shower, so don't bother me!" He yelled, walking up even faster. Jeeves and Arisu glanced down at the red footprints on the white tile floor.

"I don't know if you guys can get that out." She said, holding in a slight laugh. Now that, that bastard as she put it, had left she felt a sense of calmness. That food fight had realest all that pent up anger. Although, she though it was odd how she even felt angry with Kaiba…she shouldn't have.

"M-Miss, uh, what is you're name?" Jeeves interrupted, pulling the rob-girl from her deep thoughts. Arisu glanced up and wiped her face.

"I'm Arisu, sir."

"Oh, Arisu-sama, there is a shower up stairs in the guest room." The butler said, snapping his fingers for the maid. "Please get her some decent cloths and start her bath."

Arisu smiled and followed the maid up to the guest room. She was so ready to get clean.

…

During the whole fight down in the dining room, Mokuba had been looking up information on robots and robot themes to try and be prepared for anything that could go wrong with Arisu.

"Okay, here we go. Robot weaknesses…

Magnets

Blunt force of any kind

Water.

Ah that not so bad!" Mokuba said happily, the weight of fear now lifted. "Now All I need to do is to keep Arisu away from these things and she'll be A. O.K."

"Mokuba-sama, "Jeeves began, poking his head through his young master's bedroom. "Arisu-sama is taking a shower at the moment, so I would ask not to disturb her."

Mokuba's chin dropped in horror. He quickly pushed his chair out and raced to the guest bathroom, leaving Jeeves oddly confused at his action.

"Must be the meat?"

…

"All right…how do I turn this on?" Arisu thought out loud, twisting the handle to the shower. She had striped down from her sauce-covered cloths and was now ready to get in. It was kind of funny, she thought, to she her self with a farmer's tan of sauce. The water began to run hot and she stepped in, letting the water clean off the sauce. She stood there about five minutes before feeling a slight twinge of pain on various parts of her body, like some thing was surging through very fast.

"I-Its nothing…" She mumbled, brushing off the feeling and beginning to wash her very long hair. Another serge pulsed through her leg, much harder then before. Now this time she was getting nervous. She looked down at her slightly stinging knew and remember the cut she had received the day of her awakening with Mokuba. The cut was letting water into her circuits and damaging her system. With out the protective layer of skin she was nothing more then a computer dumped in a bathtub!

"Arisu! Get out of the water!" Mokuba shouted through the door, pounding loudly on the door. The guest room was right next to Kaiba's, which meant the pounding was vibrating in to his room. Annoyed, the billion-air stepped out.

"What the hell is going on Mokuba?" He asked in an annoyed voice, not dirty any more, but slightly red. Mokuba pointed to the door.

"Arisu's in trouble, we need to get her out but I don't think she can hear me!"

While the boys were talking Arisu was now feeling many more surges threw her body, which had made her fall to the floor now. She tried to stand up to step out, but the surges where just to great now.

Kaiba walked back across the shower door and raced back with a large kick, knocking the door to the ground and running inside with Mokuba.

"Close you're eyes." Kaiba demanded, pushing Mokuba to the side. Mokuba did so, and covered his eyes with his hands. Kaiba raced into the bathroom to see Arisu half conscious under the running water. He picked her up and pulled her out, but also felt tiny prickles in his skin. He wrapped a near bye towel around her body and sat on the ground to make sure she was all right. "Hey, broad, are you all right?" He asked, glancing over at her cut open knee. He felt his heart stop as he examined the frizzing wires and tubes running through. He glanced down at the now asleep Arisu.

"What the hell are you…?

To be continued…Al


	11. Chapter 10

Note: Sorry it took so long! My internet is mean!

* * *

Story Start

"A-Are you sure we can be here, Sir?" David asked quietly, nervously ringing his hands as he glanced around the dark and damp basement of Kaiba Corp. John Mager, his boss and head of Security, just sighed and held up a perfectly preserved piece of paper in David's face.

"See this?" John asked, slightly annoyed with a hint of sarcasm.

"Y-Yes…"

"_This_ is a permission slip signed by Gozaboro Kaiba himself, long before the old man went and killed himself." He stated, letting out a long sigh while he rubbed his temple. "I told that bastard this would happen…"

"Sir! We found the open pod, but there is no sign of forced entry? H-How could that be?" One of the workers exploring the pod called out, pointing to the doors. John pulled on his slightly graying beard and groaned. This wasn't right…this wasn't right at all.

"Gozaboro said that only he or myself could open the pod…although, he was a bit sketchy, but who else would he trust enough to be able to open the pod?"

"S-Sir! There is a handprint! Its about the size of a child's!"

John's eyes grew wide with a sudden realization, his breathing stopped in its tracks. David glanced at his with confusion, wanting to stay something but instead keeping his mouth shut in order not to break John's thoughts.

"_I want my sons to be fully protected if the time comes."_

"That bastard…take the pod and we'll analyze the print."

* * *

Seto Kaiba stormed swiftly and silently through the main Kaiba Corp. building, passing workers and leaving them with goose bumps from the swift wind he created as he walked. His mind was fogged with questions, the hair on his head standing on end as he approached the elevator and clicked the "0" button. In his hand was a poorly sketched out drawing of what seemed to be one of Kaiba's virtual reality pods, but this one seemed to be a bit outdated, but it was hard to tell due to Mokuba's lack of artistic skills.

_I can't explain everything now, Bro…but go to the basement and you'll find this."_

"Mokuba…" Kaiba mumbled as the elevator doors began to open to reveal the damp and moist basement filled with discarded weapons and invention, he coughed slightly and covered his nose and mouth to protect them from mold. He let out a small snarl and fumbled for the light switch, cursing slightly from the darkness and finally switching on the light. "Finally." He grumbled, walking down the stairs and glancing at each of the inventions.

"Where is that thing?" He mumbled, coming to a stop at the corner of the basement. It was empty. "Is this some kind of joke?" He asked himself, flipping out his cell phone and dialing quickly as he looked back and forth.

"_Hello?" _Mokuba answered in his happy-go-lucky tone as always, as much as he hated to admit it, Kaiba enjoyed hearing his brother's voice. But this time, he pushed those thoughts away and let out a small snarl.

"Its not here."

"_What?"_

"Its _not_ here." Kaiba sighed angrily, rubbing his temples and shifting his weight. There was a long silence over the phone, before Mokuba answered this time in a confused voice.

"It should be there bro! That thing should have weighed a ton no one could steal it! I'm not lying! It should be there! Arisu was there and I was there, and, and, I'm not lying! She-" Mokuba stuttered over the phone, obviously pacing back and forth from the pounding over the phone. Ignoring most of the rambling Mokuba was giving; Kaiba examined an empty spot in the corner of the basement, big enough for the pod if it was there to begin with. He glanced at the ground and noticed dirt covered tire tracks on the cement; his eyes squinted darkly as he stood to his feet. Someone was there with out his permission, and not only did they break in but they stole private Kaiba Corp property.

"-And!"

"Shut it, I believe you."

* * *

"Arisu, hold still!" Mokuba grumbled as the robot girl yet again maneuvered her open knee around the needle and string that he was using to sew up her wound. She giggled and moved her leg again; making the boy poke the needle into the chair she was sitting on. Mokuba let out a small growl and grabbed her leg. "Stop moving so I can fix you!"

"Alright…hurry up 'cause I 'm bored." Arisu sighed, drying her wet hair with a nearby towel. She glanced around the room and shrugged. "Where'd your bro go?"

"He went to work while you were asleep." Mokuba answered, tugging on the needle and puncturing her again. Arisu felt a slight twinge of guilt about the incident in the bathroom, and sighed again.

"I can't believe he left with out me being able to thank him…"

"He is a busy guy. He can't just hang around like I can…" Mokuba cut the string and smiled. "Done!" Arisu glanced down at her now closed wound, examining the string.

"I doubt this will hold for long." She mumbled, standing to her feet and wiping her hands on her jeans. Mokuba nodded as he picked up the sewing kit.

"Yeah, its only temporary until we can figure out what you're kin's made of so that we can replace the hole." He stated, opening the door. "We sent a piece of the skin to a lab to get it analyzed."

To be continued….


	12. Chapter 11

Note: Well, I've got better internet so here you guys go

Note: Well, I've got better Internet so here you guys go!! Whoop!

Story start

Arisu was bored. Alone in this giant mansion of amazing and expensive items she just wandered around aimlessly, looking and poking at a few Ming Vases before being shoved away by the butler Jeeves, and deciding that it was too quiet. Mokuba was gone at school for the day, well, at least till four when his school was over. Arisu glanced over at the German coo-coo clock on the wall and sighed.

"10:00…" She began, pulling down on her pajamas and sighing. He had only been gone for two hours and already she missed him. With no one to poke at, no one to tease, no one to hug? This was torture! Although, Arisu wasn't exactly alone in this giant and boring house, there was still one other person she could poke at. Seto Kaiba. She let a large and devious smile spread across her face. "Maybe a little poke won't hurt." She stated as she walked up the stairs slowly to avoid ripping her wounded knee.

She walked around the upstairs hallway a couple of times, since it was huge, until she stopped at Kaiba's door. Mokuba warned Arisu many times about Kaiba, but even so they were still brothers, and that meant that there was a small inkling of similarity between the two that Arisu could pick up. She turned the knob and poked her red head in, her long hair hanging over her shoulder. It was a pretty dark room, with dark curtains and dark bed sheets, and the darkest thing of all, Seto Kaiba. He was sitting at his desk, punching and poking on his laptop in a monotonous tone. Arisu couldn't help but want to break that awkward silence.

"Don't you ever get bored in this house?" Arisu asked, making Kaiba jump a little from the sudden break of silence. He didn't turn and kept typing back in his monotonous tone again, ignoring the girl's presence all together. She waited a couple seconds and took a step in waited. No remark? She took in another step. No scolding? She decided it was safe enough to come in completely now.

"Don't you ever shut off?" Kaiba asked back, still typing on his laptop. Arisu smiled; at least he was talking back this time.

"No, I've been sleeping for a long time and I've got a lot of energy right now." She answered, looking over his shoulder as he typed. He glanced up at her and stopped.

"Are you really that bored with out Mokuba to come and bug me?" He growled, pushing her away.

"Why are we asking all these questions?" Arisu giggled, pulling out a couple of books from his bookshelf. Kaiba rolled his blue eyes and turned, his arm draped over the top oh his chair like a vine in the forest.

"You're the one who started it…"

"Well, you may not be bored…but I sure am." The robot stated as she glanced through the books, saving them to her blank files. It was awkward between the two now that Kaiba had found out about what Arisu truly was. A Robot. He stared at the robot as she read, a frown formed on his face.

'_She must be one of that old bastard's inventions. He always was a sucker for red heads…'_ Kaiba thought, looking at her face. Arisu could feel his had stare and stared back with a blank look. She wanted to actually start a conversation to remove this odd tension.

"You need to get out more. You're so pale and lonely." The robot said bluntly. Kaiba felt a large blow to his ego like a truck had just hit him.

"Maybe…but I'm not so much a people person." He answered back, hiding his annoyance. Arisu smiled, she must have hit a soft spot.

"I could help you?"

"What…?"

"How about we go some where tonight?"

Kaiba blinked silently. Was this robot asking him out…?

"C'mon! It'll be fun!"

"…I guess…?"

To be continued…


End file.
